East High Lockdown
by CJ3
Summary: Two Shot! What happens when a gun is brought into the halls of East High during one of the biggest rival matches against West High. Does anyone get hurt? Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**__Disclaimer__** ** _ _\- i dont own anything HSM related. Just original characters.__**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _Cheers and roars echoed through the halls when suddenly Gabi noticed a strange man looking in one of the classrooms. His head was covered in an balaclava and his hood was up so she couldn't make sense of who it was._

" _Excuse me, are you lost?" She asked wondering if he was looking for the gym. The man jumped in panic and pulled the trigger he had his grip on._

 _Bang_

4 hours earlier

Easthigh Wildcats Vs West High Knights. Today was a big day, both schools were each other's biggest rivals and fights would always break out. The schools have always been in rivalship and the only way they can determine who 'wins' was through the game of basketball; putting immense amounts of pressure on the players. Luckily East high had the dream duo: Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth, but West High's Aaron Scott and Oscar Wood weren't bad themself.

It was lunchtime. Everyone was in the cafeteria. Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay were sitting at their usual lunch table. The whole group was ready for the game and so was the whole school. West High defeated East high recently due to Troy being disqualified from the game when he started to become late to school so put him in department detention so Troy's dad suggested he should skip the game as punishment.

Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay were all talking about the upcoming musical the school were performing of 'Mamma Mia!' they were all going to audition for the leading roles whereas Troy, Chad and Zeke were off course talking about basketball, but the Lakers game against the Knicks.

The whole cafeteria suddenly fell quiet. All 6 of them looked up to see the West High Knights walk through the doors. Troy tensed among the rest of the guys, Gabi was about to grab Troy's hand to calm him down but it was too late. Troy had already stood up and was walking towards Aaron and the rest of the team. Chad and Zeke weren't far behind.

"Look who it is! Troy Bolton and the losers" Oscar said smiling, making his team laugh. Troy clenched his fits and he stared at the blonde haired man standing in front of him.

"You're so mature Oscar" Troy replied rolling his eyes.

"Well we're just pre-warning you that your loosing tonight boys so don't get your hopes up" oscar added.

"You're pushing your luck" chad Scoffed.

"Well is Daddy's gonna let you play today Bolton?" Aaron asked. Troy lunged towards Aaron but before anything happened, Gabi grabbed Troys hand and his grey eyes suddenly turned back to baby blue. Gabi smiled and nodded her head, Troy smiled back before seeing West High Knights burst out laughing.

"She got you whipped there bolton" Oscar said unable to control his laughter.

"Well at least we all have girlfriends" Zeke spoke up. The Knights all stop laughing as they glared towards zeke.

"Anyway girls, when your guys loose tonight, just remember, you can always come to us, we will look after you" Aaron said speaking towards Gabi, Taylor and Sharpay.

"And why would us girls downgrade from our amazing boyfriends to West high trash" Sharpay backfired

"You're feisty, i like a girl like that" Oscar said winking making sharpay look as if she was going to throw up.

"Come on, lets get food, and leave this business to the court" Aaron suggested

"I'll see you on the court Bolton, as for you Gabs, i'll see you in your dreams" he smirked.

* * *

The gym was packed full of East high and West high students, and parents. The tension was real. Troy and Aaron had already being in an glaring war. Gabi, sat with Taylor, Sharpay, Troys mom and Kelsie. They were all excited and nervous at the same time, as they usually were for rival matches against West high.

Both teams were warming up but Gabi couldn't help but smile when Troy looked at her and pointed before creating a heart with his fingers.

As the whistle blew to start the game, wildcats took possession first and passed the ball the court before slam dunking the ball, earning them 2 points by Troy.

It was the 2nd quarter and the wildcats were leading by 41-39. It was a really close match so far. Gabi had chugged her water bottle from the stress, and Taylor was picking up her boyfriends habit of eating.

"Perhaps i shouldn't have drunk all that water, i'm going to go to the toilet quickly" Gabi said to the others. She made her way out of the gym without causing any fuss. As she entered the empty hall ways, she made her way to the ladies bathroom. After emptying her bladder, she applied a new layer of lipstick and mascara before walking back to the gym.

Cheers and roars echoed through the halls when suddenly Gabi noticed a strange man looking in one of the classrooms. His head was covered in an balaclava and his hood was up so she couldn't make sense of who it was.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" She asked wondering if he was looking for the gym. The man jumped in panic and pulled the trigger he had his grip on.

 _Bang_

The gymnasium silenced. The roars stopped. The ball dropped.

Principal Matsui lifted up a megaphone and calmly spoke

"Students and parents, remain calm and stay seated, no one leave this gymnasium until we figure out what is happening. Don't panic this is just protocal. The school is on lockdown"

Troy looked towards where his friends were to see his girlfriend gone. Taylor saw chad and it hit her. "Gabi" she said, her voice in panic. Sharpays eyes widened and Lucille swore. Troy ran up to the benches and shouted "Where is she?". His heart was speeding up and Sharpay answered. "She went to the toilet". Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsie and Lucille all made their way to the basketball court. Troy ran towards the door but his dad pulled him back.

"No" he said sternly.

"Dad! Gabis out there" he stressed

"Im sure she is fine, but your not going out there"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - i do not own anything**

 **AN: Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to Review**

Gabi stood still in shock. The man looked guilty as if he never meant to do it. His eyes softened as he saw the young woman "i'm. I'm sorry, it wasn't meant to be like this" he said and he ran of down the hallway

Gabi looked down and saw her white skater dress with a large blood stain getting bigger by the second. Her lower abdomen now had a small bullet hole in it. She wasn't in pain though. Her adrenaline rushing through her body numbed the pain. She held her shaking hand on the bullet wound to try and slow down the bleeding but nothing was working. Her legs slowly gave way and she was lent up a locker and slid down it. Breathing heavily she wasn't sure what to do. Her phone was in Taylor's bag. Her adrenaline wore off by now and the pain was crippling. She tried shouting or even talking for help but she couldn't, her breathing was becoming very difficult.

Troy was pacing in the gym. Everyone was on the stands and it was almost silent in there. Sharpay was demanding to go out and look for Gabi but no one was allowing it and it was making troy go mental over it. The police were called and they were outside the building but weren't going to enter the school until they knew it was safe.

"Okay, i need to look for Gabi, any idea on getting me out of here?" Troy questioned his friends as his parents were talking to the principal.

"We need a distraction" chad suggested

"I could fake a panic attack? Make a huge scene, and you can sneak out?" sharpay suggested. Taylor nodded liking the idea.

"Okay well do that" Troy said rubbing his hands through his hair in stress. "Hey, she'll be okay, she is probably just hiding in the toilet stalls" Kelsi saying rubbing Troy's arm.

After a couple of minutes, sharpay started to fake her panic attack. Apparently she does them all the time to get her own way. She sped up her breathing and walked into the middle of the gym where Chad Zeke Taylor and Kelsi all made a fuss allowing Troy to slip away.

After Troy left the gym. He walked towards the nearest girls bathrooms and saw no sign of Gabi.

"Gabs?" he whispered in case there was a gunman still walking around

"Brie?"

He walked out the bathroom and searched a different corner. He heart sunk. He saw the girl he loved on the floor, head leaning on the locker and she looked lifeless. He ran over to her and saw her pale figure lying there alongside a pool of blood. He kneeled down next to her and placed two fingers on her neck feeling for a pulse. Hoping she was alive. A faint movement under his finger tips gave him hope. A faint pulse was still better than no pulse.

Troy picked Gabriella up marriage style and headed towards the doorways to get to the parking lot.

"Stay with me brie" he whispered as he quickly walked down the hallway hoping he wouldn't run into the gunman. He opened the doors and the police had pulled up their guns pointing at troy. Paramedics took Gabriella away from him as he knelt on his knees hands in the air as he was a possible suspect. Troy watched the love of his life be taken into an ambulance and it broke him that she was now alone. He looked down at his jersey, hands and white shorts now covered in blood.

"I didn't see anyone inside sir" Troy said to the police officers.

"We need to take you back inside the gymnasium so we can keep everyone in one place" he informed troy.

"I need to see Gabriella sir, she is my girlfriend" Troy stressed

"I'm sorry but you're an witness and we need you for questioning and to make sure we check it was no one else in the gymnasium with you"

Jack looked around the gym after he realized Sharpay was okay. "Wheres Troy" he asked in an Panic tone making Lucille panic herself.

Chad spoke up "he went looking for Gabi"

"You know how dangerous that is!" Jack shouted causing everyone to stare at him.

The group bowed their heads knowing it was wrong but right at the same time.

The doors swung open and everyone stared at Troy and the police officer. Lucille ran up to Troy hugging him. "Troy you're so stupid" she moaned. "You could have got killed". She looked into her sun's eyes seeing pain before realizing he was covering in blood.

"Troy?" Chad questioned seeing his best friend in shock and covered in blood

Taylor started crying and Kelsi asked the question no one could come to ask "was Gabi shot?" Troy couldn't speak but he nodded. Sharpay joined Taylor is crying as Chads eyes watered.

"Is she okay" Zeke asked. Troy shrugged, tears falling down his face. "They took her away from me" he sobbed. The gymnasium was silent and everyone felt the groups pain. Even west high wanted to say something but knew it was the right time nor the right people to say something.

It was raining, the sky was dark, and it seemed appropriate. Troy stood in a black suit and held an white rose as he stood in front of his girlfriends casket being lowered into the ground. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot. He, along with Taylor, Sharpay, Chad, Kelsi and Zeke dropped the white rose they all held onto the wooden box. As people started to clear out, they all touched troys shoulder in sympathy. He stood there alone in front of the tombstone. 'Here likes Gabriella Montez, a loving Daughter, friend and student, now at rest'. Troy stood alone, rain soaking him and his suit but he didn't care; he just wanted Gabi back, to see her smile, hear her laugh and to get lost into her chestnut brown eyes. He would give anything to kiss her lips on last time or hold her in hid arms.

"Troy" a voice called. "Troy?" they repeated again

"Troy" a nurse said tapping troy's shoulder. His bloodshot eyes darted open.

"She's asking for you"

'It was just a dream. Thank god it was dream' he thought. He darted out of his chair and ran into her room.

"Hey wildcat" she smiled


End file.
